gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Most Wanted
Wasted Busted Target escaped |reward = |unlocks = ''Manhunt'' (15 /16px) |unlockedby = Crime and Punishment }}Most Wanted are a series of side missions in Grand Theft Auto IV in the same vein as the Vigilante missions from the 3D Universe games. Description The ability to use the Most Wanted list is unlocked in the mission Crime and Punishment, but if the player miraculously guesses one of the names listed below, the option "Search Police Records" can be used to find the target at any time. When stationary in a law enforcement vehicle such as a Police Cruiser, the player can access the Police Computer and see the top ten criminals wanted by the LCPD for the current borough. The player is then able to select any of the ten listed criminals to pursue; the target will show up on the map and the player must drive there and eliminate the target(s). There is no time limit, and the missions can be re-attempted if failed. There are thirty most wanted criminals in the game - ten in Algonquin, ten spread across Broker, Dukes and Bohan (which are counted as one borough by the police computer), and ten in Alderney City in the neighbouring state. If the player chooses a target that is too close to their current position, the mission won't start and the police computer will say "The profile is being updated". Once a mission is completed, the name is marked in red in the most wanted list - if the player tries to undertake the mission again, the police computer reports that the target is deceased, and that mission cannot be started. Many of the targets have friends which also need to be eliminated to successfully complete the mission. Like many other missions in the game, many of the targets stay in a static location and fight Niko Bellic, but in several cases, they try to escape (depending on which mission is being played). Completing all of the most wanted missions is required for 100% completion of the game, and unlocks the achievement Manhunt. The player will be noted by a message "All wanted criminals have been eliminated." after it. Walkthrough: General All of the Most Wanted missions request the same goal: Eliminate All The Targets. That means the player can search for a good sniper spot and hunt them one by one with his sniper rifle, kill them with a rocket launcher or grenades or Molotov cocktails, drive-by and run over them with a vehicle, all the player needs is to kill the target. Also, no matter who kills the targets, the mission is completed with all of them eliminated. The player can call Dwayne for backup for his cannon fodders, roadkill by peds, blown up with their car, friendly fire (RPG ver.), fall from height or stair. In rare cases, any cops near the location will attack the nearest attacker, even with any wanted level. Unlike the Vigilante missions, usually there is no cop near the targets location, after arriving at the location, the emergency call (911) will send no cops to the player's location, and unable access the police cars call-backup function. Sometimes after killing half of the targets, cops or police car spawn near the location and gives the player a wanted level. In this situation, the player can simply lure the cops to his targets, let the cops eliminate the rest of them, and the wanted level will be cleared after the mission is completed. Walkthrough: by Missions Liberty City: Bohan, Dukes and Broker Liberty City: Algonquin Alderney Alternative Walkthrough Reach the place by Taxi It is possible get to the criminals' location by Taxi. Marking a waypoint on the target (because the destination will not show if the player get out of the police vehicle), then taking a taxi there makes the journey quicker and it won't matter that the player didn't get there by taking by police car, as the game simply prompts the player to "Take out all the targets". However some of the criminals (01, 05, 10, 11, 14, 16, 17, 24, 25, 28) will escape by vehicle, that means the player still needs a vehicle to chase them, unless the player can eliminate the drivers before they fled out of range. *(14. Tommy Francovic) Because a single shot can take the target off his bike, it is possible to stop him right there and prevent the car chase. *(16. Lino Friddell) If the player run fast enough, he can kill all of the targets before they get in the vehicle. *(17. Juan Haimo) The player can simply shoot down one of the targets, and then get on his bike to chase the others. Also it is possible shoot all of them off the bike before they leave the starting point. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Due to a possible oversight by the developers, the player is able to kill Most Wanted criminals right after the first mission in the game, even though it's only properly unlocked after "Crime and Punishment". They must find a law enforcement vehicle with access to the police computer, click Search Police Records > Search by Name, and search for the criminal's name. Their location will appear on the radar and the player is able to complete all 30 Most Wanted targets using this method. *The name of the achievement, Manhunt, is a likely reference to the Rockstar series Manhunt. *Every target counts as a "criminal", and the total number of all is 133. *Dwayne's backup will help the player shoot if the attackers shoot back. *Even though they are listed in LCPD's Most Wanted and everyone has a mugshot, there is no data in LCPD Database about them. *In the Beta, there were more Most Wanted criminals. Proof for this are names of characters found in the american.gxt and in the script.img. There are also many unused profile mugshots for some criminals. *Almost all of the Most Wanted criminals share their models with pedestrians and gang members seen throughout Liberty City and does not consistently appear in the same model configuration as their mugshot. Navigation Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Law Enforcement Category:Side Missions Category:Most Wanted criminals